Big Brother Percy
by El Jackson
Summary: Slightly AU, I think. When Sally get's another child by Poseidon again, it's time for Percy to protect his little sister from almost everything dangerous until she's sixteen. (Story better than summary, I think) (Percabeth in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Elizabeth Natalie Josephine Jackson (Her full name) or EJ**

**(Slightly AU)**

**Note: Percy is six here, claimed at the same age, he knows everyone in CHB and CJ, and Eliza is born in October 4.**

* * *

Chapter one: A daughter of Poseidon is born

Percy here. It is autumn here in New York and no school today. So… I get to stay with my mom and nicer step dad. When I got home from Camp Half-Blood, I saw mom was pregnant for nine months. Mom said it is not Paul's kid. I took a wild guess. In addition, I think it was my dad's kids. Now I am going to be a big brother to the little fetes.

I get to skip school just to take care of my mom because Paul let me to and he is the best step dad I ever had.

"Percy, you can go anywhere if you want. I'll just call you if I need anything." Mom said.

"Mom," I started. "I would love to, but I promised Paul that I would take care of you."

Mom looked at me with a caring smile. "That's sweet of you, Percy. However, it is okay. I can take care of myself."

"But mom, I love you and I can not break my promise. I swore on River Styx that I will take care of you until the baby is born." I insisted.

"Percy, you know it's only a temporary promise."

"Mom, what day is it?" I asked.

She looked at the calendar. "October 3."

"It's almost near the birth of that-"

"Her." Mom interrupted.

Her? A her? She? As in… A she? Wow, why did not knew that when I had time to ask.

"Okay, it's almost near her birth."

"You're right Percy." Mom smiled at me. It quickly disappeared and replaced with a shocking expression.

"Mom!" I panicked. "Mom, are you okay!"

"P-Percy, Call Paul and the ambulance. I think she is going to be born!"

I did what I mom ordered me. I ran to our phone and began to dial 911, after that Paul. I'm sure he will ran out of his class and once he-

"Are you serious? Percy! I'll be right there!" Paul shouted through the phone, making me a little deaf.

Gods, his shouting is more deafening than a screech of Ms. Dodds.

In the emergency room, Paul was pacing back and forth, even though, as mom said, she is not his kid. It might be my dad's or any god. I mean, my mom is the most kindest woman in the world, she would have won an award for being the best caring mom and wife that is why my dad fell in love with her.

"Paul, please calm down." I pleaded. "Mom will be alright."

"I know… She is giving birth to Eliza." Paul said.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Elizabeth Natalie Josephine Jackson, your baby sister."

I stared at him. _He already thought of a name for the baby. Moreover, he did not use his last name, even though they are married. _

"Elizabeth Natalie Josephine Jackson? Her full name?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Paul nodded.

"Oh..."

* * *

Time passed, it was 30 seconds before midnight and mom was still in the emergency room. Now I was pacing back and forth and Paul was fast asleep.

In a minute, I heard a baby scream and ran to the doors. Then I saw a baby in pink blankets and in mom's arms. She was smiling, and I mean Elizabeth the baby girl who made the whole family happy because of her smile and she was only born in 10 seconds, now she is smiling and giggling.

Then Paul came in, smiling. Mom was smiling too. I was happy that this baby is my little sister.

"Hello, Percy… Meet your baby sister, Elizabeth Natalie Josephine." Mom introduced as she chuckled and handled me the baby.

"Can I nickname her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well… I was thinking of the nicknames Eliza, Jo, EJ, Nat, Seph, ENJ, and ElNaJo. Which one of them do you like?" I looked at them as they exchanged look.

"We choose… the first four nicknames." They said simultaneously. I cannot believe I just said a difficult word to spell.

I nodded and gave EJ to Paul to hold. "She has dark brown hair like Sally and she has the same sea-green eyes as you…"

"He's right you know." Mom agreed as I stared at EJ. _Sea-green eyes? Like dad and me?_

"Mrs. Jackson?" A nurse knocked and entered. "I'm here to collect your baby's name. What is it?"

The nurse had familiar curly blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth.

"Elizabeth Natalie Josephine." Paul replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Blofis."

"Now, we are just going to place your baby inside the baby room and Mrs. Jackson can go free after three days with the baby." The nurse took EJ and walked out to the third floor to the baby room.

"Are you sure she's safe in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes Percy. I made sure she's safe in that nurse's hands." Mom smiled at the door.

"Who was she?" I had to ask because it looks like mom knows her better than anyone does.

Mom chuckled. "Didn't she look familiar to you?"

I nodded.

"It was Annabeth."

Annabeth looked older than six did. More like she is sixteen. I guess her mother tampered with her age to sneak in the hospital as a nurse.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Happy to see her?" Paul teased as he sat next to Sally.

"Maybe. I miss everyone in camp."

"Everyone?" Mom raised an eyebrow on me. "Even Clarisse?"

I nodded. "I miss the feeling she's going to beat me up."

"Really? Well, you are going to camp this winter. Do not worry about Eliza. She's going to be in safe hands."

* * *

**Okay, that's all for today. And I am very sorry if it is so boring, but I promise you the other chapters will be better. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Elizabeth Natalie Josephine Jackson (Her full name) or Eliza (I am using this nickname because the baby only knows that nickname)**

**Note: Percy is seven, EJ just turned into a one year old, and it is in Percy's POV**

* * *

"Eliza! Come back here!" I shouted as I chased her to the bathroom.

You see, my mom and Paul are out to dinner with my dad because they have many things to catch up.

Anyways, the bathroom is not a safe place for Eliza. One time, when I was walking past the bathroom, I saw her playing with Hydrokinesis while sitting on the toilet. The bad thing is, she caused a flood in the house. Paul had to pay the bills but he did not mind. She was too adorable to ground. I was actually jealous at Eliza. I mean gets the attention every time.

However, she is my little sister and Poseidon's first demigod daughter, I think.

"El, come back here! Mommy's going to be happy if you cause another flood." I never use 'mommy' to anyone except Eliza and me.

She looked at me, tilting her head to the left. "Mama?"

"Yes, mama, she's going to be angry and so is daddy!" I pleaded and rant towards her.

To Eliza, Paul was her daddy, even though Poseidon is. Nevertheless, she will know it when she is five.

She sat there and her eyes started to well up. _Uh-oh._

"N-no! El, do not cry, please, please! Do not cry! You are going to cause floods again! Stop!"

Then somebody knocked on the door. I ran after it, with Eliza on my left arm. I opened the door and Annabeth appeared in front of me. She looks like the same age, no sixteen-year-old girl here.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth greeted with a bright smile on her face.

I smiled at her. I was relieved because she knows how to calm a baby. "Can you help me, Annie?"

She blushed slightly and nodded. "With what?"

"Not what, who." I said and showed her Eliza, about to cry.

She squealed. "Is that your little sister? She is so adorable!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you please calm her down before she floods the place? Mom's books are precious to her."

"Sure." She smiled. "Come here, Eliza. Come to big sister Annie-beth."

I gave Eliza to her and Annabeth began to pat her on the back and humming a lullaby. Eliza started to drift to dream land. Then she did. Annabeth and I went to Eliza's baby room, placed her in her crib and left the room.

"Thanks, Annie." I smiled at her and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Your welcome Percy. See you later." She said before she left.

* * *

**Short because my sister wrote it. Please don't flame the chapter, she wrote this chapter because it was her idea and she's the reason I wrote this and she loved the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Elizabeth Natalie Josephine Jackson (Her full name) or Eliza (I am using this nickname because El only knows that nickname)**

**Note: Percy is twelve, EJ just turned six, claimed, and it is in Percy's POV**

* * *

Chapter three: A little chase around camp.

Eliza and me were in camp, training in the lake. This is random, because I would rather train outside the lake but Eliza would rather train inside the lake. She, I mean this literally, has a mind of Athena. I mean, she knows when to attack me underwater. I really hate it when she does that!

'_You're never going to defeat me, Percy!_' She thought in an adorable little voice.

I rolled my eyes. '_Yeah right! Like you're going to defeat me! I thought you everything you know!_'

'_Even… This?_' She used a water bomb that sent me deeper under the lake.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted from above the lake.

I was about to lose conscious when I saw Eliza swam upwards and pulled wise-girl underwater. Both of them helped me up and Annabeth gave me a Heimlich maneuver and mouth-to-mouth. I was in heaven, well the CPR part was. Her lips tasted like chocolate spread and it was delicious.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice echoed.

I tried to get a normal look and finally, I did. "Hey, wise girl. Miss me?"

Annabeth tackled me into a hug. "I was worried, seaweed brain!"

"Annabeth, I'm alive." I hugged her back when Chiron and Nico came.

"He's alive? Dang it." Nico muttered.

"Percy! We are glad you are still alive! For am minute there, we thought we were going to bribe Lord Hades from taking your soul to Thanatos." Chiron sighed in relief.

I smiled at them and all of us made our way to the dining pavilion.

Chiron had let Annabeth and Nico sit next to me, Eliza and Tyson. It made both Eliza and me excited. Eliza always had a crush on Nico and me on Annabeth. Reason? You should see Eliza's room back at home. It was filled with black Goth stuff and she has a purple teddy bear with long arms and a stitched heart on it's chest. It was somewhat scary. I was sure she is a child of Poseidon. But she has things any child of Hades would.

Anyways, Eliza showed Annabeth embarrassing photos of the baby me, making me a human sized tomato.

"And look at him! How could he get his butt stuck on the sink?" Eliza and Annabeth laughed at the photo.

Nico scooted next to me. "Hey, Percy. Why do you have many baby pictures of you and none of your sis?"

"Because mom won't let me take even one picture of her out of the house." I replied, taking a drink on my blue coke.

"Percy." Tyson called. "Annabeth said you should see this!"

I stood up from my seat and sat next to Annabeth. "What's u-"

I stared at the photo. It was sign by mom: _Percy's first slide._ That picture showed me, looking scared.

"Give me that!" I tried to snatch it, but Annabeth got the picture and ran towards the lake.

"Meh! You have to get it from me first!" Annabeth shouted.

I began chasing her around camp. She climbed the climbing rock, with the picture in her pocket, and landing safely. Lucky her, I almost fell when I reached the top. Then I chased her to Zeus' fist. Then inside the woods, then finally, to cabin three, my cabin.

She fell backwards, landing her back on my bunk. I tackled her, finally got the photo and got a bonus from Annabeth.

A kiss.

She was a good kisser. Her lips does tastes like chocolate spread. Just before she could kiss me back, someone interrupted us with a flash. I looked up and saw the Stoll brothers, Nico and Eliza, standing and leaning against the door.

"Thanks, Travis and Connor." Eliza said as she received the photo of Annabeth and me.

Travis smiled from ear to ear. "No problem, Eliza. Just doing our jobs."

"Yeah. Now you can black mail the two in Olympus and camp." Connor snickered and high-fived Nico and Eliza.

"What!" Annabeth shrieked. Both of us stood up and Annabeth was first to chase the brothers.

Well, me? I gave Eliza a ten-second head start before I chased her around camp like Annabeth.

I guess Eliza has something in common with Hermes. She can prank better than any Hermes kid can. Her level is like Hermes. But her adorableness is over Aphrodite's. I admit, Aphrodite is cute and pretty. But any baby girl is cuter than she is and might be prettier when they grow up. NO OFFENSE, LADY APHRODITE!

I think Eliza is never going to leave camp ever again, unless she has a quest or mom calls her.

But someday, I'm sure Eliza's going to grow up strong, independent and beautiful like mom and maybe, she'll thank me for being the best big brother.


End file.
